


Is it still you and I forever?

by bluehydrangeasdream



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehydrangeasdream/pseuds/bluehydrangeasdream
Summary: "And since you heard someone calling after you, why didn't you stop?" he said in the verge of tears, putting down his once again empty glass."What did you want to tell me?""You should have stopped and listened."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	Is it still you and I forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it :)

_"You go too fast for me Crowley,"_ he had said breaking his own heart even more than he had broken Crowley's.

He got out of the car and started walking fast; the tears in his eyes had blurred his vision but he needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Aziraphale!"  
A scream behind him made him pause for only a second, before making his steps even quicker. The desperate voice that was calling out his name belonged to Crowley.

At every step, his heart was hurting more and more but he couldn't stop. Not after what he had just said. _"You go too fast for me."_ What could he possibly answer to whatever Crowley wanted to say after that?

"Angel wait!"

Hurt him even more? It was better if he just pretended he didn't listen.

After turning into a corner, he miraculously disappered, leaving Crowley alone under the dim lights of the street and stars.

He was suddenly back at the bookshop. It was completely dark and he didn't turn any lights on. He just sat on the couch quietly, before his heart couldn't take it any more and he broke into heartwrecking sobs.

* * *

The Apocalypse had been averted and Crowley and Aziraphale were now back at the bookshop after a celebratory lunch at the Ritz.

Aziraphale couldn't be happier with the turn of events. They were both free of Heaven and Hell and he could finally tell Crowley all those things he was keeping inside. Six thousand years of secrets, of hidden feelings, of desperate love and heartbreak. It all came down to this moment and Aziraphale built up all the courage he got to ask Crowley the question that has been burning him since that night at Crowley's car.

Crowley was sitting on the tabble, taking his first sip of scotch while the angel was serving his own glass still standing. He was too nervous to sit down.

"Crowley, can I ask you something?"

"Of course angel."

"Do you remember that night... When I gave you the holy water?"

Crowley's expression darkened. "Barely."  
Aziraphale felt his heart twinge. How much he had hurt him... But no more. He was determined to make things right. There was nothing stopping them from being together now.

"I'll remind you. I remember it second by second. I got out of the car, started walking away and all of a sudden you were running behind me...Screaming my name, as if you wanted to tell me something."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Me?" he asked again raising his brow.

"Yes Crowley you."

"Wasn't me. You must have had me mistaken for someone else." He wasn't looking him in the eyes and the angel could tell how uneasy he felt.

"Right. It must have been Gabriel and I got confused," he said sarcastically, ending the conversation there. He didn't wanna push him too hard if he wasn't ready to talk. After all, Crowley waited patiently for him years and years. Now he could do the same.

He tried to change the subject.

He was still standing up. The tension he felt in his whole body didn't let him relax for a second.

"You know I was thinking... We could go for a picnic in the park. Tomorrow. It has such a nice day today and I believe it will be the same tomorrow. We could enjoy the sun and maybe feed the ducks after... What do you say?"

Crowley seemed to be still affected by their conversation but gave him a smile anyway, agreeing. "Sounds great." He emptied the glass of liquor and added one more.

"Lovely, dear. I can't wait," he answered with a melancholic smile.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them and Aziraphale tried to fill it with whatever came to his mind first.

"You know I was reading... We shouldn't feed the ducks bread. It's bad for them when they eat it in large amounts. Oh dear all those times we have fed them bread... But tomorrow we should buy some oats or corn-"  
Crowley didn't let him finish.

"And since you heard someone calling after you, why didn't you stop?" he said in the verge of tears, putting down his once again empty glass.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"You should have stopped and listened."

"But we both know you'll tell me anyway."

"Drop the cocky attitude on me. I know you better than anyone."

"Well since you know me that well, you must know too that I'm not letting this go."

"Why now? Why do you ask me now? It's been years."

"Because now I can deal with your answer. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore."

"You sound as if you know what I wanted to say."

"I do. Don't I?

"Angel," he said breathless.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I didn't stop to listen that day, I'm sorry I didn't run away with you when you asked me to. Trust me it killed me more than you can ever imagine, every time I denied you." He closed his eyes and a few tears escaped. After a heavy sigh, he continued. "But I had to be strong for both of us. Protect us... Don't you think that every time, I...I wanted to throw myself in your arms and stay there forever? To kiss you, to tell you how much..." His sobs wrecked his voice. "How much in love with you I am. Because you know I would die for you Crowley. You must know I would."

He brought his hands up and covered his face as he was crying, letting out all the emotions that made him heavy for so long.  
Crowley got up from his chair and walked towards him. He grabbed his hands softly and uncovered his face. He kissed them and then brought them down to each side of Aziraphale, still holding them tightly.  
"I know," he whispered.

Aziraphale let go off his hands and gently removed his glasses. He left them sit on the tabble and let his gaze return to Crowley again. Crowley's eyes were filled with tears too.  
"Don't hide from me my love. You don't have to anymore."

Crowley cupped his cheeks and crushed his lips on his. The kiss was messy and desperate. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley and held him as close as possible. He couldn't take enough of him. _Finally_.

Crowley's hands were constantly moving from his cheeks, to his neck, to his hair, his back... As if he couldn't decide where to touch him first.

His head was spinning and Aziraphale wished this moment would never end.

"I love you," Crowley said breaking the kiss but still holding him impossibly close to his body. "That was all I wanted to tell you. Those three words that have been eating me inside for millennia."

The angel went in for another kiss. "I love you," he said back against his lips. "I love you."

They kissed again and Crowley's lips moved from Aziraphale's to his cheek and then his jaw and his neck. He gave him a small lick there and Aziraphale trembled. "Crowley... I want you... Desperately."

Crowley's face left his neck and he looked at him in the eyes with a look full of want. "Do you wanna go to your bed upstairs?"

Aziraphale nodded and they lost no time going to the bedroom.

On their way there, they simply couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Aziraphale didn't think they ever would. And he didn't mind at all.

Crowley miracled away both of their clothes and Aziraphale lied down while Crowley crawled on top of him. The demon took a long, seductive look at him. "I have never seen anything more beautiful angel."  
He leaned down to give him a passionate kiss and a soft moan escaped the angel's lips.

"You look stunning yourself Crowley. You always have." He lifted his head and caught Crowley's mouth with his own. "Tempter. Making an angel sin."

"Sin? This is the first time I'm touching you." He gave him a confused smile.

"Yes but I've touched myself thinking of you more times that you'd imagine."

Crowley looked at him stunned. "My dirty angel acting all innocent." He started to kiss him all over his body moving lower and lower.

The angel spread his legs for him and Crowley started to plant loving kisses inside his thick thighs.

"Oh Crowley..." he sighed.

After taking his time to worship the angel's legs, he licked up his cock, gave him a kiss at the top and sucked him deep into his mouth.  
Aziraphale grabbed his hair hard and moaned his name again.

When Crowley began to pick up the pace, his orgasm was starting to built.He threw his head back, closing his eyes and his body arched as he cried out his realese; his hands still on Crowley's hair.

Crowley shallowed him down, before wiping his mouth and kissing his way up, starting from Aziraphale's soft belly.

"Are you ok my angel?"

Aziraphale gave him a dreamy look and kissed his lips softly. "Perfect actually."

Crowley smiled and stared into his eyes, then his lips and then back into his eyes. "I can't believe this is real."

The angel chuckled shyly. "I know, it feels like I'm dreaming."

Crowley planted a small kiss on his forehead. "I'm not letting you go again."

"Don't." 

They kissed passionately and Crowley miracled some lube on his fingers. 

He slowly pushed one finger inside the angel and Aziraphale groaned. 

He loved that Crowley was so careful with his movements so he wouldn't hurt him. His loving demon. How was he so lucky? 

"More..." was the only word that came to his mind and Crowley obeyed, adding another finger. 

After a while, Aziraphale was getting impatient of what was coming next. "Crowley please... I need you now... All of you." 

Next thing he knew, Crowley was inside him and God he had never felt anything so good all those thousands of years he was in this human body. 

"Oh Crowley this feels so good." 

"My angel. My love." Crowley had burried his head on his neck, giving him small bites.

"Don't stop Crowley, please don't you dare stop." Aziraphale was losing himself in pleasure. 

"You're mine angel." 

"Yours, " he said breathless. "And you are mine." 

"Only yours angel. Only yours." 

It wasn't long before Crowley came inside Aziraphale crying out his name. 

He stayed on top of Aziraphale, resting his head on his chest while the angel was playing with his hair. 

"I have never been happier," Crowley confessed with a grin. 

Aziraphale's heart smiled at this statement. "That's all I've ever wanted." 

The demon lifted his head and gave him a tender look. "You?" 

"Of course I'm happy too Crowley. I have everything I've ever wanted in my arms. I don't need anything else." 

They kissed whispering "I love you," and Crowley lied back down letting Aziraphale lull him to sleep as he was caressing his beautiful red hair. 

"My everything," he whispered before falling asleep and it didn't take long for Aziraphale to fade off to sleep too. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song You & I by Rhodes. Ok but please go listen to it while thinking about Crowley and Aziraphale and tell me you didn't cry.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
